Book of Reeves
by Peter-Harris
Summary: The Story of Reeves is a story of betrayal, a story of pain, and a story before the fall. Reeves works in Gahreesen designing the KI, but when a friend is missing, things take a dark turn. -Finished
1. Default Chapter

BOOK OF REEVES

Note: This story makes more sense if you know a little D'ni.

…

Yahvo speaks.

Two men. One honest. One twisted

One blames the other. One starts the fall.

…

"glo" the old master said. Glo was the D'ni word for begin.

"Beginning the Sehn test." Responded Reeves. (Sehn is D'ni for three, a.k.a the KI)

Reeves was a guildsman in the Guild of Maintainers. He was high in favor with Master Gerehn, so he had ranked up quickly and was now a scientist testing the new Sehn.

"This is Yootay calling Poant, come in Poant" the voice crackled over the KI.

"Poant? You couldn't think of a better name then Poant? You're terrible!" Remarked Reeves.

"It's better then Yootay if you ask me. Can you hear me very well? You're voice is filled with static. Over."

"Negative, you're breaking up. Over."

"Attempt to make communication in 30 minutes." The voice faded out on the other end of the KI.

…

"It's too small, we just can't fit that kind of technology into such a small place!" Announced Reeves to the council. "Project Sehn is going to need more time and more funding."

"We don't have that kind of time Guildsman. Hurry up the project or you will lose project Sehn for good. Final answer." The Guild Master's voice boomed.

"Yes Sir, I understand. One more request if I may."

"You may."

"The Gahreesen Batee are becoming a problem. If I may request sir, we need some more trained Relyimah to scout them out and execute them."

The Guild Master thought this through for awhile. Executing Age wildlife was almost a crime. But it was true; the Gahreesen Batee had been known to carry off maintainers while on duty. The Relyimah were the only ones qualified to go to Gahreesen currently, but they had been hard to train due to the public's hatred of secrecy.

"Your request will be postponed, the council will think it over."

"Thank you sir, and thank you for your time." Guildsman Reeves bowed to his superior and left the building.

…

That night while at home in D'ni Reeves thought through his problems. Both of his parents were Maintainers, but neither knew what level of secrecy their own son had progressed to.

His father had once worked in an age of maintainers developing the amazing Nara doors that helped keep the security in Gahreesen, and his mother was a Maintainer that worked in the security of sealing the great shaft.

Both could help him immensely in developing an idea for a working KI, one that helped block out the interrupting frequencies in the ages. But he couldn't tell them he worked among Relyimah. He would exclude that detail, and tell them just a little about the KI.

He walked upstairs to the room his parents were both in, reading probably. He was surprised however to see them both with a solemn look on their faces, and holding a strange cloth.

"Father, Mother, I have something I must tell you." Reeves started.

"And we have something to tell you, son." His father said, "something of utmost importance, and of total secrecy."

"What a coincidence! Me too!" Reeves blurted, "You see, I work in Gahreesen."

"Oh son! You jest!" His mother exclaimed. "You couldn't possibly, after all, your father and I are much older than you, and have yet to even see the book!"

"No, it's true. Ah, but I must reserve myself. I-I work in the labs." Reeves stuttered.

"Go on…" His father urged him on.

"We are currently developing the Sehn, a device that would allow us to communicate with each other in the ages."

"And?" His Mother was curious now, starting to believe him a little.

"We're having some interference, we can't get anything clear without any static."

"And you think we can help?" His mother inquired.

"I was wondering if maybe you might have an idea of how to block out other frequencies."

"Your ideas are too far fetched son." His father said.

"We'd love to believe you dear, but your letters from the scout missions are all too believable, and on top of that, we've received numerous reports from Master Gerehn that your squad on Ruin are coming along nicely." His mother replied in as encouraging of a way as possible.

"They're not true, but I see that you are unwilling to help, thank you for your time." Reeves turned to leave, but his father's voice stopped him.

"If you were building such a device, try using deretheni stone. It blocks out certain ranges of radio."

"Yes father." Reeves was no longer in a mood to stay around his parents now.

…

Reeves' parents were very quiet that night. Even during their meal of ixa nijuhec. Reeves wanted to break the silence but could think of nothing. Finally he broke the silence.

"I will only be here for one more day, then I must join the scouts again."

His parents were silent. Only the sounds of silverware and the eating of food was heard.

"I'd like to make the best of it, perhaps visit Kanrad while I'm here?" He asked.

"Kanrad would be alright." His father said with no emotion in his voice.

Kanrad was their family age. His father had written it when he met Myrn, his wife. The Age was named after the D'ni word "think" because his father couldn't think of any name for the age, and he often used the age to think over big decisions, one of them was whether or not to marry Myrn.

"Is there something you want to think about?" His father asked.

"Not entirely, I just wanted to visit the family age for awhile before heading back." Reeves replied.

Just then a servant entered the room, she bowed and spoke to Reeves.

"Master Reeves, Master Gerehn wishes to speak to you. He says it's urgent."

"Thank you Ket, I'll meet him outside." Reeves told her.

Reeves gave his parents an unhappy look and left the room. His work was much more important than his family now.

…

Reeves was very upset about the news he had just heard. Apparently his best friend fell from a Gahreesen bridge today while repairing a gear. He had survived the fall, but while the rescue team was sending down a crew to get him, a few Gahreesen Batee were heard. Reeves was asked to come to Gahreesen immediately and help in the search for his friend

"I'll do it, Master Gerehn, but first, allow me to say goodbye to my parents before I leave, we've been on ill terms lately."

"I understand Reeves, take your time."

When Reeves entered the dining room his parents were finishing their meals. Reeves told them that he was joining a search team for a friend and that he wouldn't be home until he had found him. His parents said and unsatisfying Goodbye, and a simple "Shorah" and left for upstairs. Reeves felt suddenly alone, and grabbed his maintainer's cloak and left with Gerehn.

…

Upon their linking to Gahreesen, after checking out clean of ink and books, and going up the elevator, Reeves saw that the top floor was filled with busy Maintainers, Healers, and there were people preparing the descent into the jungle below.

Reeves watched as some men suited up, and dropped down over the side. Normally a loss of one man would not require such a huge workforce, but in this case, Reeves' friend was head engineer. Second only to the Guild Master of Mechanics.

"Do we know for sure if Jeke is alive?" Reeves asked Master Gerehn.

"We do not know for sure. But what we do know is that the Batee are not particularly violent during this time of year. And we do know that he survived the fall." Gerehn replied.

"Why exactly did you need me? Couldn't you have rescued him yourselves though?" Reeves asked.

"Of course we could have, but you know, Jeke and you are the only ones that are 100% sure of how a Sehn works."

"Did he take one?"

"He was testing one before hand, and there is one missing so we suspect he had one on him at the time."

"But there are other workers that know how to use a Sehn, why me?"

"Because… Jeke asked for you."

"He what? How?"

"We do know he had a Sehn because he sent a message to one of the receivers, asking that we get you. We're not sure why."

"I understand. I'll get the other Sehn and join the scouting team below."

"Be careful Reeves! If the Batee are feeding, you will have your hands full."

Reeves ran up the bridge to the main Gahreesen tower to suit up and grab the other Sehn. On his way back he was greeted by two men. One man was wearing a very high ranking badge and the other appeared to be one of the Relyimah.

"Are you Reeves?" The high ranking man asked.

"Yes I am, and you two are?"

"I am Shadre, this is Relyimah Rihsh."

"Nice to meet you two. May I ask what your intentions are?" Reeves inquired.

"We were asked to accompany you into the jungle." Rihsh replied.

…

As Reeves began the descent into the jungle by rope, he heard Master Gerehn shout down from above, "And may the Maker protect you!"

Reeves decided to trust the Maker, and prayed that he would deliver them from the Batee. He was being lowered down in the very spot where Jeke had fallen, and as he looked down, he hoped that he wouldn't see a mangled body.

He could hear only the groaning sound of gears as they struggled to keep the Gahreesen tower still as they lowered down on the spot. Below him he could see some broken branches.

As they got lower and broke through to the jungle he saw a small path of broken plants and bushes. Perhaps a path where Jeke walked. Or was dragged.

"As soon as we reach the bottom, prepare to put on your maintainer's mask, we're not sure what kind of plants or pollen are growing now." Shadre ordered.

As they neared the bottom, they all pulled on their helmets and let go of the ropes. Shadre pulled out a gun, and Rihsh unlatched a rather large rifle looking thing. Reeves had no gun, but activated his KI (Sehn).

As soon as it was on he heard Jeke's voice.

"Yootay calling Poant! Come in Poant!" Came the voice.

"This is Poant, do you read me Yootay?" responded Reeves.

"Poant, I can barely hear you, where are you?"

"We just arrived on the jungle floor from where you fell."

"Fell? Who said I fell?"

"Er… everyone."

Just then Shadre stepped in, "We're following your trail Jeke, we'll be there soon." Shadre then reached over and turned off the KI. "We need to use our time and energy efficiently."

Silently the marched on. There were a few false alarms such as birds, shadows, or the occasional flatulence. Obviously everyone was on edge. The Batee were vicious, and although they were told they were not violent at this time, no one seemed to let that calm them.

…

After a day's hike they came to a canyon, there was a path that led down the canyon, and Jeke's footprints led down the path towards the forest in the canyon. In the distance, some smoke could be seen rising up from the jungle.

"That must be Jeke's campfire! We're almost there!" exclaimed Reeves.

"Then we'll continue tomorrow, if he sees a campfire up here tonight, he may start heading back." Shadre said.

"Great! I'll tell him with the Sehn."

"I'd rather you not talk long." Sihsh requested.

Reeves activated the KI and spoke into it.

"This is Poant calling Yootay. Are you there?"

"This is Yootay, what happened back there Poant?" came the voice from the Sehn.

"We're conserving energy. We are currently at the top of the canyon, we can see your campfire, and we'll be setting up camp here tonight. If you see our fire start heading this way okay?"

"No can do, the Batee are very active at night, I'll find your location and start first thing in the morning."

"Alright, we'll meet tomorrow, Poant over and out."

That night Reeves barely slept with the threat of the Batee that night. He planned on getting some rest when they got back from the mission.


	2. Betrayal

BOOK OF REEVES

Note: For those of you who are wondering where I learned all these D'ni words, you can learn some D'ni language by following this link: linguists.bahro.com

On top of that, I'd like to apologize for not being as descriptive as I should have been last chapter, I'm not Rand or Wingrove so I can't guarantee this will be as good as the books, but I'll describe things better in this story.

…

Reeves barely slept that night. The big man, Shadre, hadn't brought anything to sleep under so they had been forced to sleep out in the jungle. They were taking shifts watching over the camp, but even though it was Reeves' turn, it didn't matter because he had been awake the whole night anyway.

He decided to clean up a little before the sun came up, and walked to a stream that was following nearby the camp. Gahreesen was a jungle age, and also had many rivers, streams, and lakes, so it wasn't hard at all to find water.

Far in the distance the two Gahreesen towers slowly rotated, always rotating, keeping tight security over the main building, the laboratory, and training center. It was comforting to know that the D'ni were so advanced in technology.

Reeves looked down at the stream he had stopped at. The water reflected his face. Perfectly mirroring his features, his red hair appeared very dark in the moonlight, it was thick, longer than most D'ni his age. He felt the smooth area around his chin and wondered if he should try growing a beard, maybe a small one, a goatee maybe.

The one thing that bothered him most, was his eyesight, it was better then most D'ni, and when he wasn't around others, he would often take off his goggles and soak in just a little light, just to make sure he could still do it. He enjoyed this ability, though it worried him because he often wondered if he was really a D'ni.

He shared this worry once with his mother, who reassured him that he was born prematurely in one of the upper caverns. He had to be hand delivered by one of his mother's team-mates, Gerehn.

This was probably why Gerehn favored him over other Maintainers, because Gerehn had been with him every step of his life. Unlike his father, who was always busy exploring and testing ages to make sure they were stable.

His mother was someone to truly be proud of, she was one of the first D'ni women to join a major guild, she had fought hard to work her way up to that rank, and was often made fun of and teased by the other maintainers. "Things are going to change from this." Gerehn often told her. Gerehn believed that there would be more D'ni women in major guilds in the future.

"Reeves, what are you doing?" The voice startled Reeves.

"Thinking." Responded Reeves

"About what?" It was Rihsh. Rihsh was D'ni for number 20. But the way that Shadre and Rihsh pronounced it made it sound more like a name then a number. Reeves knew better though, Rihsh was a Relyimah, a D'ni spy, and 20, was his rank or number.

"I was thinking about my family." Reeves said, a little nervously. Relyimah were a very secretive society, often untrustworthy.

"I once had a family," started Rihsh, "but they came to close to discovering who I was, and I was ordered to execute them."

"Did you?"

"Of course. If I hadn't I would have dishonored the Unseen."

"Right. I can't say I'd do the same in your position."

"Then I won't recommend you to be a Relyimah. We do many tough things."

"I won't ask what."

"Good, because if I told you…"

"You'd have to kill me, I know."

Just then Shadre tapped Rihsh on the shoulder, giving no recognition to Reeves. He beckoned them to follow him. He didn't speak so they assumed that they had better not either.

He crept quietly, and close to the ground, the got close to the edge of the cliff and Shadre lied on his stomach. Readying his gun, and whispering to Rihsh to do the same, they peaked over the edge.

Reeves got closer to see what they were looking at, down the cliff there is was full of bushes, dirt, and down a little ways was a River. Reeves couldn't exactly tell what they were looking at until he saw something move, it was a native! She was cleaning a child, and nearby a Batee was grooming itself.

"Are you shooting the Batee?" whispered Reeves.

"No." responded Shadre.

At that very moment Reeves realized he had no time to spare, and knew not exactly what to do.

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled Reeves. The woman whipped around and attempted to run into some tall bush trees. But with the sound of two loud bangs, she fell down.

"Fools!" Shouted Reeves, deciding this was to time to keep his cool around two people that could easily overtake them. "The D'ni are to serve the ages!" He shouted into Rihsh's ears.

Shadre turned to Rihsh, "Rihsh, what did you see?"

Rihsh smiled, "Nothing sir. A Batee startled us."

"Good, you acted as you should have." Replied Shadre. Reeves caught on to what was going on now. For every bullet fired they were going to have to report for what it was used on. Reeves was going to see to it that they didn't have anything to account for.

"You will not tell anyone what has just happened Reeves. Clear?" Shadre said commandingly.

"Yes sir. Nothing happened." Reeves felt his legs go numb.

"Good, now pack your stuff, we will meet with Jeke today." Shadre said. Rihsh and Shadre grabbed their guns and left. Reeves stared down at the scene below. Down the cliff in the jungle where the woman had fallen, he heard a baby begin to cry, the Batee had run as soon as it heard the gunshots. He backed away from the cliff, sick to his stomach.

…

They had continued walking down the side of the cliff, slowly working their way back to the place where Jeke's campfire had been seen. Reeves couldn't get the sound out of his head of the baby crying.

The ages were supposed to be uninhabited. For some reason Gahreesen wasn't. A few special ages did have inhabitants, very rarely were the links kept if there was a civilization living there. Reeves knew in his mind that this was wrong.

Reeves swore to it that he was not going to let these two ruin this age. He wouldn't kill them, but instead would fight them in front of the council. When they got back, he would prove to them that Reeves son of Rotah was not a person to reckon with.

Reeves looked up to see that they had already come to the place where a camp once was. There were tracks, maintainer's boots, and a pair of socks. From behind a tree stepped Jeke.

"Jeke!" Shouted Reeves as he ran forward to greet his friend.

"Reeves! Who are these?" asked Jeke cautiously.

"They are friends, they brought me here!" exclaimed Reeves, ignoring the morning's events.

"Reeves. May I have a moment alone with you?" Asked Jeke.

"Of course, sirs, if you will?" Reeves turned to Shadre. Shadre understood and sat down on a log. Jeke pointed two a path in the jungle, suggesting they walk down that.

When they had walked out of sight of Shadre and Rihsh, Jeke began to talk in a very troubled tone.

"How much older than you am I?" Asked Jeke.

"Only about 15 years or so… why?"

"So then, I would have been old enough to watch you grow up… right?"

"Yes…"

"You have progressed up the ranks twice as fast as myself, you would tell me if something was happening right?"

"Unless it was against my regulations…"

"Something is happening Reeves. Open your eyes, Maintainers are disappearing left and right. Already there have been two missing!"

"What is your point Jeke? Do you think the Guild Master is plotting something?"

"I don't know Reeves, but what I do know, is that I didn't fall."

"Then how did you get down here?"

"I… was pushed."

Reeves was suddenly startled by this information. The D'ni were not murderers.

"And no one saw?"

"Or no one told. Listen, there is something you must know before we leave here. It may help in future times."

"And it is?"  
"Reeves my friend…" Suddenly Jeke's face sweated and he looked very pale. His eyes slowly rolled back into his head and he fell forward. Reeves panicked and he pushed Jeke's lifeless body off him. He looked up into the face of Jeke's killer, Rihsh.

"You…" Reeves could barely get the words out. "You…" he stuttered again.

"Rihsh, what did you see?" asked the voice of Shadre.

"I saw Reeves attack Jeke. I attempted to stop Reeves, but it was too late."

"Very good Rihsh." Shadre smiled and grabbed the stiff pale body of Reeves. "Come… it's time to go… ahrotahn."


	3. Ahrotahn Blood

BOOK OF REEVES 3

Note: Sorry for the long time no update! I'm lazy, and I've been putting most of my time into Antique-ing (a new hobby of mine) oh yes, and work fits into that schedule too. And also… I haven't been inspired much lately. BUT NOW I HAVE THE MYST SOUNDTRACK!!!! So if I keep holding things off, just through a prison book at me, and be sure it hits my face (not my hands!!).

Reeves couldn't believe what had just happened. He was standing back in D'ni, surrounded by the Nara bars that surrounded the worst of criminals. He had fallen for a trick, a very cruel tick. It had all been staged to get Reeves imprisoned, possibly killed. For what reason someone would do this he didn't know.

It was very dark and very quiet in the chamber where he was imprisoned. In the hall a few fire marbles emitted their orange glow on the wall. Outside her heard a few guards muttering, and out a window he could see the lake that surrounded the maintainer's compound.

Reeves walked over to the side of the prison room where he could see another man entering the room. The guards pushed the bald man into a prison, where they briefed him and told him about the prison age he would be visiting.

Reeves pressed his face up against the bars to see who it was. The man looked familiar, perhaps Lord Rekeri's son.

Yes that was it! Lord Rekeri, Veovis was it? Reeves could hardly imagine what kind of trouble Veovis could be in, then again, he was quite an activist about the whole "outsider" issue. Perhaps a riot was started of some sort.

Reeves brushed the ideas aside, whatever it was, Veovis would get out of it. What Reeves had was a much bigger problem then anything Veovis could have. The only witnesses to the crimes were the two that committed them. And they both blamed it on Reeves. So now he had to find proof that he didn't do it.

Weapons! Reeves suddenly remembered he did no have a weapon! He never even touched the ones that were used! All they he had to do was explain honestly. They would then test the weapons and discover his innocence.

"sir, there is a man here to see you." A tough looking jail keeper mumbled the words to Reeves.

"Thank you." Reeves replied.

Master Gerehn walked into the room, wearing a hood and a large cloak, perhaps keeping cover. Walked up the bars that held Reeves.

"Reeves, I must tell you something very urgent. Many people have been trying to tell you but… you're not a D'ni!"

"You speak lies Gerehn!" Reeves was astonished at the man's level of insult. To be not a D'ni was the biggest of insults. Reeves _was_ D'ni. And there was no bigger truth.

"No, you were found Reeves! Your mother and I discovered you in the upper caverns, very close to the surface. Your mother had been wanting a child so we all pretended that you were her child. We've all agreed that this was the time you should know."

Reeves' mind reeled. Such impossibilities! All of his relatives and parents' friends spoke of when she was pregnant, and Gerehn could recall details of the birth perfectly. It was impossible. Impossible!

"Why is now any more special?" asked Reeves, quite dryly.

"Because, D'ni is changing, the liberal movement is growing. It is becoming more acceptable not to be D'ni. Your mother had a dream from Yahvo several years ago that you would help unite D'ni with the people of the ages. Now is your time."

"And how, if I'm about to go on trial? If I fail I will be imprisoned for life."

"There is a D'ni secret I must tell you about. On the day before you are imprisoned, you will find a book, that book will link you into another age, an age that has a vat of acid, and another linking book back to a prison on D'ni."

"What's the purpose?"

"Because only someone that is guilty will attempt to escape."

"And what is your point?"

"We will switch your linking book. Your father gave me a linking book to Kanrad, you will link there and refuge until all this passes."

…

The trial was harsh. Reeves had evidence against him that he had never seen before. People that he didn't even know testified they had seen him murder. They claimed he was a helper of Veovis, when he hardly knew who Veovis was.

Reeves stood in the room with a desk, a chair, and a single linking book, the one that Gerehn had told him about. The book appeared very simple, no special designs to hint as to where it led. He picked it up and looked at the inside panel. The panel displayed a beautiful flower that grew only on Kanrad. Reeves lifted his hand up to touch the panel.

In a brief moment Reeves' remembered everything that Gerehn had said to him. That he wasn't a D'ni. He suddenly remembered his father's absence from his life. The way his mother often gave him harsh punishment, and how she never properly took care of him. It was often servants, or people like Gerehn.

But now suddenly everything was twisted. People like Gerehn were kind, but too kind. His mother was a cruel-hearted D'ni. The D'ni were cruel, self-centered, proud, and heartless.

He felt his heart embrace his unknown blood. The blood he would never fully know; the blood that made him who he was. Deep inside he felt a massive change. The D'ni were a pest, a thorn, a maggot inside the body of Earth.

He threw the book across the room. He sat and pulled at his hair. Why did this change have to happen? The D'ni would never accept change. They were stubborn and proud, never accepting of outsiders. No one would allow a ahrotahn like him to live in a place like D'ni.

Just then a guard approached his cell, peeked inside and let out a breath of air. Reeves stared at his enemy. The D'ni stared directly back at him. Reeves' new mind set directly to work.

"Squirrel Brains!" He shouted, not knowing any better insult at the time.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me maggot!" Reeves muttered

"I advise you to hold your tongue dead one! For you are as good as dead to all of D'ni."

"Then it was decided?"

"Your beheading will take place in two gahrtahvo."

Reeves felt his mind contorting and twisting. Trying to tap into some sixth sense. Images of slavery and mangled bodies filled his mind. Somewhere in the deep pockets of his memory he saw one of the least, carrying his tiny body out of a silver ship. It tripped and dropped him into a crack in the ground.

Reeves suddenly knew who he wasn't. Reeves was not a D'ni. He didn't know who he was, but knew that somehow his real parents knew of D'ni. Perhaps, they placed him in D'ni to destroy them all.

"You are wrong guildsman." Stated Reeves.

"oh?" The guard inquired.

"You… are the dead one." Reeves said with a smile on his face.

Reeves grabbed the chair and threw it directly at the guard. It shattered, sending splinters everywhere in the room. As the dirt and splinters settled, Reeves stared at what he had done. The Guard's face was covered in holes, blood, and pieces of wood. Slowly the Guard fell down.

Reeves could not take his eyes off of what he had just done. He had slaughtered a Guildsman that was performing his duties. Deep within his mind, a voice reminded him that this Guildsman was D'ni, and so, justice was done and Reeves no longer felt bad about it.

A tiny smile crept across Reeves' face. The smile of a job well done.

He stole the guard's clothes in order to disguise himself (his maintainer's clothes were missing), and slowly walked down the hall, avoiding eye contact with every person he came across.

…

Gerehn was not happy with the state he had found the guard in. He knew that Reeves would not be happy. But was the attack meant to kill? The guard's skull had cracked and he had suffered a concussion, and was also a blabbering idiot, but he was not dead.

"Have D'ni searched." Gerehn said to two Guildsmen nearby him, "Use Relyimah sparingly, we don't want them discovered again do we?"

"Yes Sir, No we don't sir." They responded in unison.

"Good. Don't kill him if you find him, bring him to me."

"Yes sir."

"Get to it. And be quick, I'm afraid he's become violent."

"Yes sir."

The two Guildsmen left, and Gerehn turned to an ancient looking man that had been silent throughout the time that they had been there.

"And you… of all people, remain silent this whole time?" Gerehn inquired.

"As I have told you many times Gerehn, we no longer speak."

"Why? Because you have such a low class? What difference does it make?"

"The difference is, because you caused it." The man defended himself and stared directly into Gerehn's eyes in a way that sent a chill down his spine.

…

Reeves could feel his unknown blood pulsing in his system now. It felt hostile, impure, and traitorous. These weren't the first time he had felt these feelings. As a child, he remembered having vivid dreams of amazing civilizations, dreams of the surface, and dreams of other ages.

He had dismissed the dreams as simply being his own imagination. But now in a small part of his mind, something told him this was his unknown blood telling him of his future, or perhaps his past.

In his mind he quickly formulated a plan. He was surprised to notice his mind was actually functioning much better in this stress. While running he had begun to think, and realized he could think as quickly and calmly as he did while at home.

First he would run home, and demand some real explanations from his parents, then he could get some blank books, and ink from home, and escape to the common library. He wouldn't have much time to write a book, or probably even a very stable one, so he'd take extra books and ink so that at some point he could perfect and age to which he could live in.

It was very complicated and he'd probably have to occasionally relocate to another age until he could finish his first one. He would also only bring a few linking books so that at one point he could seal off ages, so that no one could follow him.

He continued running and eventually came to the district in which his family's house was built. It was in an upper class neighborhood, and there were not many children. It was also very quiet compared to the other areas in D'ni.

He slowed down to a light stroll and soaked in everything that was D'ni. Soon he would never see any of this again. In fact, after today, he never planned to return to D'ni ever again. He despised the D'ni, every one of them.

There was only one thing that he still secretly admired, although they had done him wrong, it was all to protect D'ni. The D'ni were proud, and they would do anything in their power to protect D'ni.

He stopped walking and looked out onto the lake that surrounded the city. He looked to the island where the giant bell was, the bell that rang only when a great Lord died, or if D'ni itself was in danger. He knew, that with the maintainers working the way they did to protect D'ni, that the bell would never be rung in the sake of D'ni.


	4. Escape!

BOOK OF REEVES 4

Note: If it seems that this story is mimicking the book of Ti'ana with a hint of the Book of Atrus, it's because… well I won't lie, they were great books! I came up with the ideas afterward though of a life gone wrong awhile back. I could never quite get the story right, and so now, here is this better and true story of Reeves. When the story is finished, I will write the Book of M'buhir, so that my friends at UO will understand me more (yeah right).

…

Reeves brushed off his clothes as he entered his home. Or at least, the place he once called home. He didn't knock, but instead walked right up to the door and walked inside.

A servant quickly approached Reeves, then gasped and backed away.

"Master Reeves, you are supposed to be…" the servant couldn't finish her words.

"Dead… I know. Where are my parents?"

"Your mother is upstairs, your father has left for duty."

"Thank you. You have been most kind to me."

"Of course Master Reeves."

Reeves stopped and breathed in a large lung full of musty D'ni air. He looked around his home, the walls were covered with pictures of family and his ancestors. He concluded that none of them looked like him.

He marched upstairs and approached his mother's door. Instead of knocking, he threw the door open and stared directly at her. She was sitting at a desk writing in her journal. She set down the pen she was using and looked at Reeves. Reeves continued his stare.

"Mother… if you are my mother, who… am I?" Reeves asked slowly.

"You are my son. A D'ni. Why do you ask?" She responded, her face was very pale.

"You lie. Gerehn told me I was an Ahrotahn." He now spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"And you believed him?" She faked a smile.

"I am not a child anymore Myrn." For the first time in his life he had addressed his mother using her name.

"My child, you still have D'ni blood. You are still one of us."

"But it is diluted. It is smeared with the filth… of your race."

"What has happened to you? You are still D'ni! So you have a little Ahrotahn blood… many D'ni in history have." She once again tried to lighten the mood by smiling, but Reeves' emotionless face was slowly filling with an anger.

"Do not speak of the D'ni! Who am I?"

"You are Reeves. What is the answer you are looking for?"

"Myrn… I have no time for this. I am gathering books and leaving. I simply want to know who I am."

"That is a question for your father."

"Mother!" Reeves could control his anger no longer. The threw his fist against the wall, causing the stone to crack. A spark of fear crossed Myrn's face.

"Mother, Myrn, whoever you are, I no longer care. What I want to know… you cannot answer." Reeves approached her slowly. Outstretching his arm to embrace her hand in the D'ni greeting. "You have raised me in a way I am sure that my true ancestors could not have. I… am not sure that I thank you for that, but I thank you for your hospitality."

Quietly Reeves turned and walked out of the room, he stopped at the door to his mother's room and inhaled once again, smelling the distinct smell that his mother-figure possessed, the smell of an exotic flower that no longer exists. He then continued to the library.

…

"Sir, Relyimah have reported that they saw Reeves heading in the direction of his home." The Guildsman said.

"Good… he is probably saying his good-byes. Is there any idea what his plans are?" Gerehn said to the Guildsman reporting.

"No sir. We believe that he may be trying to escape to their family age."

"Kanrad… a good place to think. Get our fastest writers to prepare a link to their age. We cannot let this one escape us." Gerehn smiled, then dismissed the reporting Guildsman. He looked back to where the ancient man stood. And again tried to make conversation.

"So… Sukal, have you yet to comment on this whole ordeal?"

"Yes Master Gerehn." The ancient one muttered.

"Spit it out!"

"You… are no better than a kehlahnee-ohk ahno."

"Oh? We shall see ancient. We shall see."

…

Reeves gathered the items he would need quickly. He stuffed firemarbles, ink, descriptive and linking books. He grabbed a few pens also. He also grabbed a book from his shelf titled "Beerah". He was about to grab his D'ni goggles, but instead left them.

He look around his room and grabbed a few D'ni measurement devices from his shelf. Thinking he had thought of everything he walked out of the room, only to hurry back in and grab a slender D'ni dagger. Slipping it into his stolen Maintainer's cloak, he left the place he once called home. He didn't bother to say goodbye to his mother, but did make sure to say goodbye to his favorite servant.

"Where will you be staying master Reeves?" She asked.

"Probably in one of the ages. I will not be returning. This is Goodbye."

"Oh, then make sure you take a few of my Chor Bahkhtee before you leave."

"I will be sure to do that. Thank you for all you have done for me Ket."

Reeves smiled at her then left through the door, then rushed back inside to get the Chor Bahkhtee. Then left once again.

The common Library was on the opposite side of the city from where he was at, and he figured it would take him a while to get there. Deciding there was no time to waste he adjusted the weight on his sack and started walking.

…

Reeves had spent a year at a training camp for the Relyimah before deciding to be a scientist for the Maintainers. He knew their ways and thus knew he was being watched. They moved like shadows, blending in, and keeping in the dark. No one noticed the shadows walking among them. He wouldn't have either except for the one shadow that was his had three legs for one second.

Reeves smiled at the fact that the Relyimah now wanted him, something quite desired by some of the higher crooks. Reeves didn't have long though, as soon as they could get him unnoticed and his moves predicted Reeves' life would be instantly ended by one of their high-tech-silent guns.

He attempted to lose them in the crowd but he could sense their ever-watching presence. Their eyes pierced directly into his soul, and they never blinked, yet another tiny reminder of the strength of the Maintainers.

They had chosen the wrong Relyimah to be his shadow however, and Reeves constantly noticed mistakes. Either the Relyimah was young, or he was trying to be noticed.

He looked up to see where he was; he was almost to the library, just a few more divisions. He pushed in closer to the surrounding people, bumping a few oblivious citizens.

Then he spotted the Relyimah! In that brief moment he caught the Relyimah's cloak with the tip of his dagger. No one around seemed to notice so Reeves pulled himself closer.

"So Relyimah… I am wanted then?"

The man was completely silent, and humiliated that he had been seen. For the meaning of Relyimah is "the Unseen". Reeves pushed the man into an alley still keeping out of sight of the other citizens.

The Relyimah continued backing away from Reeves. Reeves held out his dagger prepared to strike any moment.

"Tell me Relyimah, who sent you?" Reeves demanded.

"Master Gerehn of the Order of the Unseen."

"Master… Gerehn?" Reeves mumbled in a puzzled manner.

"Look around you Reeves, you're surrounded by Relyimah! Go ahead, take my life, yours will be the next!" The Relyimah remarked.

Reeves smiled at the idea, but decided not to take any chances. He was probably already wanted for murder, no use in ruining any chance of returning. Reeves turned to leave the man but when he did, he was face to face with another Relyimah.

"tor…" Reeves noted.

Reeves threw his dagger backward, pinning the Relyimah behind him, then reached forward and grabbed the Relyimah in front of him by the neck. The Relyimah struggled, but could not free himself from the iron grip that Reeves now possessed.

He knew the other Relyimah would not step in until it appeared Reeves would kill him, instead they would wait. Reeves used this to his advantage and kicked one to the right of him, then threw the one he was holding into one on his left.

He grabbed his dagger and put it into his bag. The Relyimah stood up and cowardly backed away.

"How?" the Relyimah asked.

Reeves did not answer (mostly because he wasn't even sure what was meant by the question). Reeves smiled and began walking down the alley when one of the Relyimah pounced on his back. Reeves bit the man on the hand and then began to run back into the crowd. The Relyimah stayed behind.

…

"He's more violent then I thought." Gerehn said to himself, nearby a Relyimah wrapped his hand in bandages.

The Relyimah and other Guildsmen had been using linking books to give Gerehn updates on the chase for Reeves. They were also using a very high-tech device only used by Relyimah which was similar to the KI, but worked by radio waves, and only traveled short distance.

"You claim he bit your finger?" Gerehn asked the Relyimah.

"Clean off sir." The Relyimah responded.

"This is quite bizarre. You told me… he was aware of you?"

"Yes sir. All four of us. We had our best spy being his shadow, yet somehow Reeves saw him."

"Any theories Nayvoo?"

A woman stepped out from the shadows, she wore similar clothes to the Relyimah, but also wore a badge symbolizing higher authority, and that she was a scientist for the Relyimah. They were also not as tight as the spy clothes, and also made of a different material.

"It sounds as if the recent events have triggered some sort of genetic response." She responded.

"Clarify." Commanded Gerehn.

"I've heard stories from the ahrotahn, that the humans have a genetic 'fight or flight' response. Under stress they will either move faster, or get stronger. A very interesting and useful trait."

"And you think he's human then?"

"No, well, not entirely. He is definitely D'ni, but in the recent events we've noticed… something odd."

"Quit dodging around the point woman! What is this?"

"Relyimah Rihgahfah followed closely to Reeves. He noticed that Reeves' ears and jaws were changing. They also noticed more strength, more then a D'ni of his build should have."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that in all this stress, some of his ahrotahn blood is surfacing and physically altering him; much like our experimental nano-technology. However the difference is, we believe his DNA is restructuring itself. If this is true, then in a few hours we may have a mutant on our hands."

…

Reeves burst into the library, and quickly decided on a Garden Age. He approached the pedestal and smiled. He quietly swore to one day return and show the D'ni their one mistake. Then, he placed his hand on the glowing panel, and felt the sickening lurch, one he may not feel again for a long time.


	5. The New Age

BOOK OF REEEVES 5

Note: Like with Exile I was in a hurry to complete this chapter. I was in California for a week at that through everything off balance. I'll try my hardest to catch up I promise!!

…

Back in D'ni a librarian paced back and forth quite flustered. She was waiting for some maintainers to rush into the building and assure her that life was perfect, the D'ni where great, and that she hadn't seen what she had just seen.

She once again looked at the open book that a young man had just rushed in a linked into before she could tell him not to.

Just then a small group of maintainers rushed in. GrandMaster Gerehn had come too, and so had a Lower Class citizen. The librarian gasped that a lower class citizen even dared to enter the Common Library. Especially that particular citizen.

"What seems to be the trouble woman?" Master Gerehn asked forcefully.

"Master it's terrible! That young man linked into a book that…"

"Spit it out!" the citizen shouted.

"The book is currently still being tested and prepared by the maintainers! It could be unsafe!"

Master Gerehn smiled a cruel smile. He was sure Reeves noticed his mistake.

…

Reeves sat in a dark room, it smelled of wet Nara, and he could hear no noise besides his own breathing, and that of his interrogator.

"So tell me Reeves, what was the last thought that went through your head as you linked?" Master Gerehn asked his prisoner.

"The exact thoughts, sir, was Oh Crap." Reeves replied.

"And why is that?" Gerehn asked.

"I realized the moment I linked, that it wouldn't go as I had planned..." Reeves started.

"Go on." Gerehn commanded.

"The book, had no Maintainer symbol."

"Exactly! Do you know why?"  
"It was still being tested."  
"Yes! By the Maintainers! You see why we are so perfect ahrotahn? We, the Maintainers rule D'ni, because nothing escapes us. Not even the slimiest and sneakiest person. And you, ahrotahn, are not even the slightest bit of being a remotely respectable prisoner!"

Reeves felt his own blood pulsing. Each time the man used the word "ahrotahn" Reeves' could feel his heart rate increasing and his muscles tightening. If he could get loose he would instantly kill the man not caring about the consequences.

"Ahrotahn… do you know who you are?" Gerehn asked, his voice almost sounding full of sentiment. He stared into Reeves' eyes as if expecting an answer.

Reeves lowered his head, he did not know the answer Gerehn wanted.

"Do you see that Sukal? Your own son, does not know who he is!" Gerehn laughed.

Reeves processed what had just been said. Sukal? His father wasn't named Sukal! Reeves lifted his head to see if he could figure out what Gerehn was thinking. And at that moment, an ancient looking man approached him.

"Look at this Sukal! He doesn't even recognize you!" Gerehn laughed again in that detestable laugh.

The man looked at Reeves and smiled. Reeves smiled back, though he did not know who he was smiling at. Gerehn watched closely with a look of triumph on his face.

"I'll be killed for this." Sukal said to Reeves. Then handed him an open linking book. He then grabbed Reeves' hand and pressed it against the panel.

The last sounds Reeves heard was that of shouting and the tearing of a page, then a sickening lurch and everything was dark.

…

Reeves opened his eyes. He heard nothing but dead silence, and could see that he was in some sort of artificial cave. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He wasn't sure exactly what had just happened.

He stood up and brushed off his clothes. He also noticed that he was wearing Prisoners clothes, and not his Maintainer's clothes. He wasn't sure when that had happened but assumed he would remember later.

He also felt blood dripping down his nose. Some dripped into his mouth and he winced. Rather than the normal taste of D'ni blood, it had a strange metallic taste like that of a very clean penny.

As he wiped it off he also noticed yet another change. He felt along his jaw and noticed just below the skin, was a strange bone formation. It felt like that of a spine, but it was just below the skin on his jaws. He felt it run up to his ears, and as he touched his ears, he noticed that they had become much thicker, and lightly pointed.

He also noticed his hair had been cut much shorter, like that of a prisoner. He sighed; knowing that this must be his punishment, and that he had simply entered some kind of shock.

"A Prison age…" He muttered. "Like must ages, but without a return linking book. Normally a miserable age." He yawned, and began to walk, taking note of how stiff his joints felt. As if he had been laying there for a few days.

He continued toward the light, as he came to the exit of the cave, he winced, it was dawn, and the sun was just beginning to rise, yet the sunlight was almost more than he could handle. It pierced into the back of his sensitive eyes, and he cried out in pain.

"Why would they do this to me?" He cried. "To place me in an age without any means to protect myself? Am I to live in this cave my whole life?" He fell to the ground covering his eyes and wept.

He could feel himself slowly going blind. His attempts to close his eyes and block out the light were not strong enough. The redish brown color of his new blood through his eyes, was slowly replaced with that of a dark gray, and then suddenly it was black.

Suddenly, a voice spoke; "Hea eri Yua, hea r'rais es mei aavir u lai rasis?" it said. Startled, Reeves looked up. Through his failing eyes he saw that he was in the shadow of a boy, holding the reigns of a hairy tusked beast.

Reeves covered his eyes and asked the boy to repeat what he had said. The boy at first looked very startled, and then reached out his hand. "You are Word Book?" the boy asked, in broken D'ni.

"Yes, D'ni." Replied Reeves, as the boy helped him up onto the beast, which Reeves fell off immediately.

"You forgive me, Word Book is not best language." The boy said. "My father is good with this language."

Reeves smiled. "You are doing fine. But may I ask who taught you to speak in D'ni?" Reeves climbed back onto the beast, still closing his eyes.

"The Book Man taught us much things." The boy laughed, "Why do you not know this?"

"I am… not from around here." Reeves said slowly, not sure if he should tell the boy where he was from yet.

"This you say, yet you are a Bird Man?" The boy looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I do not know of this Bird Man, all I know is I was once somewhere else, and now I am here."

The boy smiled, and then started leading them away. They didn't speak to each other the rest of the trip, except one time when the boy tied a cloth around Reeves' eyes and Reeves' thanked him. They continued walking the rest of the day, and as it got cooler, he could hear the sounds of music in the distance.

"What is that?" Reeves asked.

"The night party. We survived another night!" The boy let out a loud cheering noise.

"Survived?" Reeves asked.

"Father will answer questions better than I."

After a few hours, they stopped walking and the boy untied the cloth on Reeves' eyes.

When Reeves opened his eyes he could see that he was standing in front of a huge wall. In front of him was a large bronze door with the symbol of a rising (or setting?) sun. Above the door was a watchtower surrounded by a membranous green blob.

The wall stretched around a city, and outside the wall, where he was, was desert everywhere he could see. Which wasn't much because he was almost blind.

"Where am I?" Reeves asked the boy.

"We call it the Sun's Child."

The boy reached into a sack on the beast's back and pulled out a large metal rod, which he then used to bang on the wall three times. He then stood back and waved up at the guards at the watchtower. One of the guards then moved to one side and began cranking a wheel, which in turn, opened the door.

Once inside Reeves was over whelmed by the party that was going on inside. Thousands, if not, millions of people where celebrating, singing, or stumbling into things.

As Reeves passed by people many stopped and stared, or placed their hand on their shoulder and bowed very low to the ground. The boy continued leading Reeves to the center of the party, where a large gold tower was erected.

Reeves tried to avoid looking at the people, for many of them would burst into tears if he made eye contact. As the walk continued to the center, much of the music and partying stopped and people instead began to worship, or in some cases cry.

They stopped in front of a very old man who was sitting cross-legged on a carpet on the floor. Behind him was the large gold tower. He was wearing a very loose white shirt, and even looser, baggy pants. He was wearing a large elaborate crown, covered in jewels, horns, and bones. On the front was an extravagant exaggerated picture of a bird.

Reeves stepped off the beast to greet the man.

Immediately the man bowed and instructed the boy to do likewise. After he had bowed he made a gesture to the people around him and they all lied on their stomachs. The important looking man then spoke.

"Hilrumi Lardya Mem!" The man shouted in a loud bellowing voice, it didn't fit the way he looked. The voice sounded like he was perhaps in his 30's, and it suggested he was stronger than he looked also.

"I am sorry sir, I do not speak your language." Reeves quickly said.

"I understand." The man was suddenly much quieter and less full of energy, and appeared a little relieved, "you speak the language of the Writer!"

"Pardon?" Reeves honestly wasn't quite sure what the man had said. His D'ni had a very thick accent, and many hard consonants were almost silent.

"I said, you speak the language of the Writer. The man from the Book World! But tell me Bird Man, why do you speak with that tongue and not your own?"

"This is my language, and if you would please be so kind as to explain where I am at and why you keep calling me Bird man, I would like to be on my way."

"The Bird Men call it Eervism, the Writer called it Refuge, but we natives call it Sun's Child. If by where you meant this city."

"But who are the bird men?" Inquired Reeves, not caring that his first question was not answered the way he wanted it to be.

"They are those from the sky, they are the messengers from the sun god, they bring us culture, and we provide them with food and people."

"People?" asked Reeves, startled to hear this last one.

"Yes, they need people. For whatever reasons we do not dare to ask. If we do not obey them to the smallest detail, then they will make the sun god destroy us."

Suddenly disinterested in religious affairs Reeves bowed and turned to walk away, "If you don't object, I must find my way back home." Reeves said.

The man then suddenly stood and rushed up to where Reeves was walking.

"But Bird Man, surely, you came for a reason! If not to check on our progress?" The important looking man asked.

Reeves stopped and stared the man in the eye and whispered to him, "I have no clue who I am, where exactly I am from, or why you keep calling me Bird Man. But if I am one of these Bird Men, surely I will destroy you unless you help me answer all my questions."

At this the man suddenly looked terrified, then suddenly appeared full of joy. He whispered something to the boy and then gestured to the people to resume their party. "Tonight, you will stay with me and my family. This is my son, Morek RoGhen, I am Master Gorn RoGhen. You will meet the rest of my family tonight, and we will help you unravel your mysteries."

…

Reeves realized that the city was even bigger than he had imagined. The City was multiple levels, the buildings were all designed like apartments, and each one had catwalks, stairs, or ladders, leading to different levels of the city.

On his journey through the city he realized that much of the art in the city had a slight D'ni flair to it. Most things were built out of rock, and there were many people reciting poems, writing books, or drawing.

Reeves was now more curious then ever as to where he was, and who these people were. Their style of clothing was what separated the people most though. There were few people dressed like Gorn, including his son, but then there were people in the same style of clothing, but wearing cloths of different colors.

As they came to the center of the city, and closer to the palace, Reeves started seeing a few people wearing Guild's clothes, albeit very old and ancient versions. However they did not wear D'ni goggles as they should be.

Reeves looked up to see where he was, and saw that the palace exterior was made out of a bright white material, yet similar to the texture of Nara. In the failing light of the night it reflected an almost blue color. It was designed to look almost like the library in D'ni, but with its own additions.

When they stepped inside a few people dressed in a light blue greeted them. Their clothes were designed like Guilds clothes, but did not have any symbols.

"Master RoGehn, we were not aware you were having guests tonight. Shall we prepare a feast?" One of them asked.

"Of course! A grand one! For tonight, we are dining with a Bird Man!" Gorn replied in a very extravagant manner.

As soon as one of them heard this they bowed low to the ground and slowly walked backward until they disappeared behind a door.

The inside of the palace was huge. Stairways went up and down, spiraled in every direction, and some seemed to lead straight into a wall. There were hallways, filled with pictures of important looking people that seemed to be ancestors of Gorn's.

But what caught Reeves' eye the most, was that on the floor was a giant drawing of a tree, with its roots exposed. Surrounding the tree were many languages written around in a circle. Only one of which he understood, "The Root of the Great Tree Provides for Us." Was written in a very ancient form of D'ni.

Reeves was focused so intently on this that he did not notice the other people in the room. Slowly he walked to the tree and reached deep into his mind, trying to remember where he had seen the picture before.

Quietly he stared not moving, not even blinking, and completely focused on the picture before him. His mind struggled to understand what was in front of him. Suddenly he felt a strong twitch on the back of his neck, which traveled to his stomach, and with a sickening lurch, everything went black.


	6. History

BOOK OF REEVES 6

Slowly Reeves opened his eyes. Everything was faint and blurry and his memory was scrambled. He was in an over decorated room, and he could feel a faint breeze in the room. Outside he could hear the faint noise of crickets, and night creatures, and somewhere in the distance there was soft music playing.

"mmm mmm feeling beterm?" He heard a voice ask. Suddenly all the sounds merged in to one, then cleared up again.

"Ung" Reeves managed to say, before spitting something up. He couldn't see what it was, but as soon as he did his vision cleared up a little.

In the dim light he could see that he was in an even more decorated room then he had previously thought. There was a window on two walls, to his left and in front of him. Outside he could see it was very dark and there were many stars in the sky. He was laying in a bed of very light materials, that somehow seemed to cool him down rather than warm him up.

Against the back wall were a few people dressed in a sort of dark cyan colored material. For a moment he didn't realize it, but they were all looking directly at him.

"You had us very scared!" He heard a feminine voice say. It was the voice that had previously spoken. Reeves looked around for the source of the voice, and then realized that it was in front of him.

Sitting on the edge of his bed was a woman, perhaps in her early 20's, she had very dark black hair, and her eyes looked almost like that of cats. Her skin was so very pale that she seemed to blend in with the very white clothes that she was wearing. Which is why Reeves didn't see her at first.

"I didn't see you at first." Reeves said in a somewhat slurred manner. He could taste that horrible new taste of blood that he had in his mouth. He was also a bit embarrassed at the fact that he sounded more drunk then he did hurt.

"You collapsed right on the tree twitching, you also seemed to fade a little. We were very worried. Are you okay?" She asked with a smile, masking her fear.

"I think so. Are you the one that helped me?" He asked.

"Oh no! Of course not, I am simply an initiate." She blushed. "These are the palace Healers, they helped stop the bleeding, and tended to your wounds." She gestured to those along the wall, each one placed their hand on their shoulder and bowed deeply.

"Thank you all very much. I hope I wasn't of any trouble." Reeves laughed.

The Healers said nothing but a few smiled. Others simply shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room.

"Was I of any trouble?" Reeves asked, now quite serious.

"Well, you did show symptoms of a seizure, and you did lose an alarming amount of blood." The girl replied.

"I'm very sorry, I hope I didn't leave a stain." Reeves said with a light nervous smile.

"That's the least of our worries. You better not do anything to strenuous, if you do this again, you may not survive." She said with a very serious look.

"I understand, I won't try anything strenuous. How long was I unconscious?"

"A few hours. If you want, the feast is still going on. I will escort you if you are hungry." She said with a smile.

"I would be honored."

…

It took awhile for Reeves to get dressed and ready. He checked all over his body for signs of holes but couldn't find any signs of where he had bled. The only clothes offered were the same style of clothes that Gorn and his son wore, except Reeves' had a gold bird sewn into the shoulders.

He stepped out of the room to meet with the girl, whom he still hadn't discovered her name, and they left for the dining room. They traveled through many corridors and stairways until they finally came to the room with the tree on the floor.

Reeves stared at it as they passed by, feeling a strange twisted gut feeling as he walked by it. He feared the same thing might happen again if he focused on it too hard so he turned away from it and continued following the girl.

She stopped at a pair of giant double doors, knocked several times, and it opened, revealing a massive room filled with tables of food, many people were standing around leisurely eating and chatting away. It seemed more like a formal party than a feast but Reeves did not complain.

As soon as they both entered the room many people stopped what they were doing, touched their shoulder, and bowed deeply. Reeves figured he should do the same and tried to imitate it.

A few people laughed including the girl, who was bowing towards him.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"You bowed, and you used your left hand instead of your right." She replied in an equally quiet voice.

Silently Reeves shifted hands and the people laughed even harder, the girl was suddenly giggling.

Embarrassed, Reeves turned to the girl again and asked what he was doing wrong. She didn't reply for the apparent greeting time was over. Gorn stepped out from the crowd followed by a few important people dressed in the white clothes, and one man in a dark green uniform.

"Reeves, you honor us, but you weren't supposed to bow! Especially with your left arm!" Gorn said heartily.

"I don't understand, why shouldn't I have bowed?" Reeves asked.

"You are the one we were bowing to, you were not supposed to bow back." The girl replied.

Gorn smiled, "This is my daughter, Exia RoGehn, she volunteered to watch over your healing to make sure that nothing went wrong. We're very happy to see that you lived!"

"If anything went wrong?" The uniformed man asked, with an inquisitive look in on his face.

"We shouldn't talk about this here Korek, we'll discuss the matter later." Gorn commanded.

There was an awkward silence amongst them, and the man in the uniform stared at Reeves, not taking his eyes off him. Reeves suddenly noticed why this man stood out so much, besides his choice in clothes.

The man appeared to be about a head taller than everyone else in the room, and had a completely different structure. He was fairly thin compared to most people, and his arms and chest bulged with his muscles.

But what caught Reeves' eye the most was his face. His jaws were covered in a strange bone-like structure, much like a spine, and his ears seemed slightly pointed with strange spikes running along the back. He had tan skin, and fair blonde hair. His eyes were a dark green, and they pierced directly into Reeves' soul.

"I wasn't aware there were any of us on this planet." The man asked Reeves, emphasizing the word "us".

"I wasn't aware either, until just now." Reeves said, trying to sound bolder than he really was.

The man smiled, "I understand, I won't press the matter any further." Though the man attempted to look very calm and happy, Reeves could tell the man was very anxious about something.

Reeves gave him a cautious look, though deep down he was somewhat confused.

Gorn led him further into the room and for the first time Reeves saw how massive the room was. He wasn't sure how everything fit inside the mansion, because it didn't seem as big from the outside. But he reminded himself that he had only seen the mansion in the dark, and it could actually be much bigger.

The walls were of a grayish metal that looked like a shiny smooth layer of cement. The whole room was shaped like a giant egg, and along the back wall were many large windows that overlooked the city. The walls were lined with tables, seats, and plates of food.

Exia suggested that Reeves try some food because he probably hadn't eaten in awhile, and Gorn led him over to one of the tables.

"I'm afraid our food isn't the best. We give the most flavorful food to the Bird Men as a sacrifice. Ours is a little bland. But please, eat!" Gorn said while gesturing to a table with various types of breads and vegetables. There wasn't anything in site that looked like meat.

Reeves picked up a cracker and bit into it. Immediately his mouth erupted in fire. The intense spices used in the cracker were extremely spicy and Reeves could barely swallow.

"I know… these don't have very many spices in them. Would you like something with more flavor?" Exia asked.

Reeves smiled and shook his head. "If it isn't too much trouble, do you have anything without any spices?" Reeves managed to say, though his mouth was burning and his voice was hoarse.

Exia frowned, "Without spices? I suppose there might be something near the guest table that isn't. But you'll have to go near the Bird Men to get to it." She said with a sigh.

"That's not a problem." Reeves smiled, now breaking a sweat, though his voice was still coarse. Exia led him over to the table, where a few men with uniforms on, with the strange facial features. They were laughing and drinking a dark black liquid.

Reeves avoided eye contact with them and looked at the food that was on the table. There were a few clear bowls with the black liquid in it, a few dry rolls, and a large chunk of blackened meat.

As he reached forward to take a roll one of the uniformed men slapped Reeves' wrist.

"Why isn't your hair blonde or black?" The man asked.

Reeves managed a smile, "Because it is red."

"Where is your uniform?" Another man asked.

"Being cleaned." Reeves replied.

"And why, do you let this one of filthy blood lead you?" the first man asked.

"She's not filth. And it is because I did not know where the guest food was." Reeves replied, hoping that he was making a little progress with these men.

"How fast can you drink Saoro?" A third man asked, with a friendly but competitive look on his face.

"What is it?" Reeves asked. Exia pulled at his arm and led him away. The men laughed and pointed, and made a few jokes then went back to their drinks.

When they were out of earshot of the men Exia whispered into his ear. "If you don't know what Saoro is, then don't try it."

"Why?" Reeves asked, slightly impatient and curious, while also finally getting over the potent cracker.

"It isn't the best beverage our people have ever been forced to make." She looked around the room very cautiously to check to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

"Walk with me." She said and then quickly walked toward on of the exits. She shoved a few people out of her way, excusing herself. She finally reached a door near one of the windows and waited for Reeves to catch up.

When he did, she quickly crept out the door, pulling Reeves with her.

Once the stepped out the door Reeves began to become very suspicious as to how big the mansion or the city really was. On the other side of the door was a massive garden. Many giant trees stretched straight up, while some stretched straight horizontal. There were many flowers, plants, and fountains.

Reeves looked around him and was surprised to see that they actually had not left the mansion at all, but were actually inside a giant greenhouse, and behind him he could still hear the noises of the feast.

"How big is the cavern?" She asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" Reeves coughed, surprised at the sudden question.

"I know where you come from. You come from the new start." She said commandingly.

"I'm… not sure I understand."

"I'm sure it's in your memory somewhere. Thousands of years ago there was a plague, and D'ni was nearly destroyed." She said with small tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Reeves felt overwhelmed and dizzy. Memories of a cavern flew past his mind. And for a brief moment he remembered.

She continued, "There was one day when a man was commanded to ring the bell, and signal that D'ni was in grave danger. Instead of ringing it however, he ran to a writer and explained to him the situation, and the writer wrote a new age.

"A group of D'ni fled to the age, before the maintainers had had a chance to inspect it, and then the book was burned. The Writer stayed behind and swore to protect us and make sure that no one would know of the escape.

"When we arrived here, we discovered that a civilization already existed, and that the trees had long ago died, and the beetles the writer promised were nowhere to be found. The inhabitants provided a place for us to live, and slowly we mingled and our races became one.

Reeves suddenly remembered the plague that she spoke of, but it was thousands of years ago. His great-great-great-great-great-grandfather wasn't even born yet, and it was written that D'ni almost fell during that time.

Exia continued telling the history, "We soon discovered that this age was not just inhabited, but literally filled with races. Most only two of which we have met, the ancients which we mixed with, and the Bird Men, a space-faring race with amazing technology beyond our dreams, that have… enslaved us."

Reeves stared deeply into her eyes; "They have no linking technology?" he asked.

"They don't, but we have something they want that they've been trying to get from us."

"What is that?" Reeves asked.

"You may have noticed that this mansion is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. All of the houses are like this because of a stone that we use. It has fine grains of a crystal in it that can bend and expand space. We discovered it soon after we arrived, but we still do not know what mysteries it holds, only that it is very valuable to the Bird Men."

"How old are you Exia? You speak as if you were there from the beginning."

"To this date I am 624 years old. My father on the other hand is much older. I wasn't here during the beginning but the story has been passed down to us."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You are well known Reeves. You are mentioned in the Korohk Jimah. The one of many bloods. One of the dead cavern. One of the Bird Men. One of Freedom. One of two."

"How do you know it's not talking about multiple people?"

"Because the next line is 'All bound in the body of a prisoner'."

Reeves paused and stared. Suddenly he felt his heart quicken and his blood heating. Again the taste of blood filled his mouth. He grabbed Exia by the arms and held her still. "How did you know I was a prisoner?" He demanded.

"You were wearing prisoner's clothes and your hair was shaved."

Reeves let go, suddenly feeling a bit calm, and not sure what had come over him. He smiled, "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Free us. Free us so that we don't have to serve anymore. We remember the days when we were served and we now realize how painful it is to be slaves. Reeves, that man, Korek, he is going to negotiate with my father tonight on the subject of our buildings, and I think my father will give it to him."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I will stall, you must unlock The Writer's door like it is said in prophecy."

"Where? What?"

"There is a tower on the far side of the city that resembles a pen, the writer built it, and then locked it, saying that in the future one would open it and end our misery. Now go, we don't have much time, the meeting is in four hours, when the moons reach their highest."

She leaned in kissed him on the cheek, and whispered thank you, and then ran back to the feast.

Reeves stood awestruck. He wasn't sure if her kiss meant the same as a D'ni kiss, but that wasn't the only thing going through is mind. One thing was that the only thing he had eaten was a very spicy cracker and it was beginning to reach his stomach, the other thing was that he was just asked to solve some mystery of prophecy and save a civilization.

He then looked at it another way, he was going to save an ahrotahntee civilization. An unclean civilization that fled D'ni when it was in grave danger instead of helping like his ancestors did. He did not want to help them.

But then he thought of Exia, and himself. Exia was a woman who didn't want to see her people die, and truly believed he was there to help them. And in a same sense he wasn't as clean as he once thought he was, now fully realizing that his family must have somehow been here, and mingled also, resulting in his appearance as a "Bird Man."

He looked around the room for the nearest exit to the city.


	7. Death Age

****

BOOK OF REEVES 6!

Note: I know many of you are thinking "Boy that last chapter sucked". And so I apologize, I was in a hurry to get out the next chapter, and to move along the story that I completely ignored the quality of the story. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.

Reeves had spent the last half hour stumbling around the city trying to find his way to the Writer's Tower. When he had finally found it, he discovered that the key Exia had given him would not work at all or help him even in the slightest bit. There were three locks along the giant pen-nib shaped door, and a pedestal with a pattern etched into it sitting not to far away.

He looked at the door; there was a green lock, a yellow lock, and a red lock. The red one was on the top, the green to the left, and the red to his right. He could change the color of the lights by touching them, and they all alternated the colors aforementioned.

He walked over to the pedestal, and saw the D'ni symbols for Yellow, Green, and Red, respectively.

"Grargh!" He shouted (which means nothing in particular) and picked up the pedestal, and through it against the door, breaking one of the locks. With a smile he picked up the pedestal and continued the process until all locks were broken, and the door slid open.

Cautiously he walked inside. Pushing the doors aside, he let some of the moonlight into the room. He soon saw however, that all his efforts were useless. And that the room was completely empty. Except for one lone pillar on the far wall.

The inside was completely smooth, and appeared to be made of Nara, there were no second floors. Instead a large shaft that led straight up to the top of the "Pen" and through a hole in the top, Reeves could see a bit of the sky, though he could only see part of a star through it.

He sighed and leaned against the pillar, rethinking his actions. He hardly knew any of the people, and it wouldn't be that bad to just completely abandon them… that is, if they weren't of D'ni descent.

"Maker Help me!" He shouted, with a small tear of anger in his eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud grinding mechanical noise, and the doors swung closed. He could hear the locks dropping to the floor outside, and something replacing them.

He stood up from the pillar just in time, for it suddenly slid down into the ground and was replaced by a large metal rod, that slowly stretched to the top of the tower. At the same time, one wall rotated and revealed a bookshelf, and another rotated to reveal a corpse of a man resting in a D'ni throne, and above him was a holographic projector.

After that, the room fell silent again. Reeves stood perfectly still, thinking that one move and something might lunge out and attack him. Eventually he slowly walked towards the corpse. And saw that the hand has grasping a lever. Reeves pushed the rotting hand to the side, and pulled the lever.

"Ah… you've come… and the donuts, did you bring the donuts?" he heard a voice say.

"Pardon?!" Responded Reeves.

"Oh nevermind." The voice said, as Reeves turned around and saw that the holographic display had created an image of a familiar person, right behind him.

"Who?" began Reeves, but he couldn't remember his original question.

"It doesn't matter who I am, as I'm sure you are asking, but it is why you are here. You see, when my forefathers created this age, they did not know exactly what they had done. It's actually kind of funny. They didn't have enough ink, and they were working around the clock to write this age. So, to make up for lack of ink, they diluted it with D'ni lake water. Little did they know what kind of effect it would have."

Reeves stared at the image. It seemed frozen in place, and he had missed most of what the person had just said. He continued watching the man, for he was very familiar, and Reeves couldn't help thinking he had seen him before.

He took a step closer to examine the man, but just as he did, the image suddenly flickered back to life again, and continued it's speech.

"This age is severely unstable, and something must be done about it. The original descriptive book has been lost, so no changes can be made to it. The odd thing is, unlike most unstable ages; this one is constantly shifting, and changing. People that used linking books to get here have gotten used to the shifting, and the natives don't notice it."

Reeves suddenly remembered the sickening lurch he had experienced after staring at the tree, and tried to remember what was different about it. He tried to remember the branches, or was it the roots?

"My new writer, I have given you the ink, and the books. You must write a new age for these people to evacuate into before this age collapses. It was estimated by the ancients, that the last shift would occur when the star of Randaar entered the tip of this pen, and when it does, this age will end. Shorah, and may the Maker be with you."

The imager flickered and then turned off, leaving Reeves completely alone, and not knowing what to do.

He looked up the shaft again, and realized that the star mentioned was probably the one he saw above. He then looked at the bookshelf and walked over to it. There was a linking book to D'ni, a few blank books, and a few ages he hadn't heard of. He piled all the written books on top of each other, and opened up one of the blank books. He saw a pen inside, and nearby on the shelf were a view vials of ink.

"Continent." He began. And then began writing furiously, and as quickly as possible.

…

Meanwhile Exia stayed at the feast, keeping a close eye on Korek and his soldiers. She also tried to keep close to her father to make sure she would know when the meeting was about to start. Her father spent much of the night searching out the most potent foods, avoiding the "bland" ones.

After a few minutes with his soldiers Korek tapped on Gorn's shoulder and then whispered something into his ear. Exia leaned in close to listen in on what he was saying, but was unable to make anything out. He seemed to be speaking a strange language. A soft and somewhat enchanting one. Exia stared at Korek, something about him made him seem much more…

Suddenly she snapped out of it. Whatever Korek was doing it seemed to effect her father too and he immediately relaxed and followed Korek to a stage that had been set up by some soldiers. Korek smiled as he began a speech.

…

"So this is where she brought you."

Reeves jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. He turned to see one of the uniformed soldiers had entered the room.

"How did you?" Reeves tried to ask.

"It was a relatively simple puzzle. The only reason why the natives couldn't enter was due to the fact that it scanned the DNA of whoever used it."

"ah…" Reeves' voice trailed off and he looked down at the book he was writing. He was being careful so he wouldn't have to rewrite any of it.

"Listen kid. I don't know who you are, or why you have our blood in it. The Dynasty said not to mingle with these people."

"How should I know why I am here?"

"Who are your parents?" The soldier demanded.

"I don't know. I was orphaned and raised… in another world." Reeves smiled at his newfound honesty.

"I don't have time for games. This planet is due for destruction tonight if Korek doesn't get the technology. Now tell me, who are your parents?" the soldier was getting impatient, and looked as if he was ready to rip Reeves' in half.

"I don't have time for this either, I must provide an escape for these people!" Reeves shouted, throwing his pen on the desk.

"By writing in your journal?" The man picked up the book and stared at it. "This looks like childish scribblings!"

"It's not! If you don't believe me I'll show you!" Reeves said, then reached for a book.

"Don't take another move… until you tell me who your parents are." The man said; reaching for a jagged blade that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere on his waist.

Reeves obeyed the man's orders, and quickly scanned the pile of books, beginning to realize what they all were. One was a linking book to D'ni, one was a harvest age, one a Prisoners Age, and another a death age. All were for him to look at for examples, and to be used by the D'ni in their new age.

He looked at the name of the death age; "Rehmtahmtee" was its name. Reeves knew that whoever touched the panel would no doubt be immediately destroyed. Then he looked at the Prisoners Age, its name, was Shoomor.

"May I show you something? One of my stories while I try to remember my parent's name?" Reeves asked.

The soldier smiled, but readied his ugly sword in case something might happen. "Sure… as long as you don't try anything funny."

Reeves smiled and thanked him put on some gloves, and reaching for one of the books. He started his recently rehearsed speech; "My father was a storyteller, and also an artist. He wrote this book for me when I was very young. Would you like to see the pictures he drew?" Reeves tried desperately to sound somewhat childish, and occasionally twitched his eye.

The man smiled, lowering his blade a little. "Of course I would, just keep thinking about your father."

Reeves turned toward the middle of the book; there was a picture of a planet on it. "My father could draw pictures that felt real. "Here, touch this planet, and feel its people." Reeves said in a somewhat whimpering tone. The soldier nodded and felt the picture.

Reeves smiled but didn't let the soldier see. He continued showing him pictures and telling him parts of a story about a kid whose parent's abandoned him, and how he was exiled from his home deep below the planet. The soldier was slowly getting more interested in the story, and was willing to touch each picture that Reeves asked him to.

"My father… would always ask me to touch this painting for him. It was something we both loved to do because he spent many hours preparing this painting in the front of the book. Would you like to touch it with me?" Reeves asked.

The soldier smiled, knowing that as Reeves dug deeper into his psyche he would soon know his father's name. He nodded as Reeves turned to the front page. All he saw was a black picture.

Reeves was quick to explain; "Now came the time when we'd close our eyes and touch the picture and imagine what that child must have gone through. I'll go first." Reeves reached forward, his eyes closed, and touched the panel with his gloved hands. He frowned and said "Sadness."

He then lifted his palm and gestured for the soldier to do so. The soldier wasn't so quick this time. "Have you remembered your parent's name's yet?" he asked.

"Soon…" Reeves said quietly, "Maybe when the story is over." He said with a smile.

"Good. Because if you haven't noticed already, it's been nearly an hour since we started this silly game of yours, and Korek should be mid-way through his speech. And if you don't remember, I'll take out your bowels with my sword, and then we'll destroy this frustrating planet and move on with my life." The soldier gave a cruel smile and Reeves faked a whimper, but deep down he knew he wouldn't have enough time to finish writing the age. He didn't from the beginning but it was worth trying.

"Father…" Reeves began, "would sometimes tell me his family tree after the story was over so I wouldn't forget our lineage."

"It certainly didn't help much did it?" The soldier said with a sigh.

"Please… I can help you only if you help me." Reeves said, struggling very hard to fake a tear.

"Alright fine!" The soldier shouted. And thrust his hand down palm first onto the panel. In an instant, there was the familiar sound of someone linking. Reeves closed his eyes, and when it was over, opened them and look around the room. It was empty, though the soldier had left a few things behind because they weren't completely attached to him.

Reeves looked at the book that had sealed the soldier's fate, and set it aside, promising to never use it again.

He looked back to the book he had been writing, and realized there was no chance that he could ever finish it in time. He instead would have to alter an already written book, and finish the book he was writing later.

He reached for the harvest age, and was pleased to see it was a descriptive book. Its name was Gilogedee. Reeves snorted at the name and changed it to Iglarno. He then looked at what it was made of. It was an age of intoxicating plants, herbs, and medicines. He sighed as he realized this was going to take more work than he thought.

AUTHORS NOTE: I just wanted to say... stay tuned because the next chapter is the conclusion.


	8. The End

BOOK OF REEVES 8

Author's Note: It's been a great journey with you guys. Though I only see 3 fans, I'm hoping there are more. Unfortunately the Book of Reeves must end in order for a new story to take place. It'll be awhile before I do another Myst Fan-Fiction, but that doesn't mean there never will be another. I apologize for not being a professional writer, and for taking so long to get this surprisingly short conclusion out. I hope you all have a Very Fine Day.

One world dies. One world grows.

One's story ends. One story begins.

Power begins the journey. A new path is chosen.

Reeves wrote furiously. He spent much of the time erasing the intoxicating plants, or altering them in a way that they would actually be helpful. He attempted adding a few natural wonders, but decided they were too risky, which wasted his time even more.

He looked up the shaft, and down at a clock on the desk. He was rapidly running out of time. It would take forever to link all the people to the age. Because it was a harvest age, there would be plenty to feed the civilization, but he wasn't sure about the climate. It was wet, and frequently rained, according to the description.

It was basically a swamp, and he was afraid to change it too much for fear that it might become unstable. He was also afraid that the people would not be able to adapt after living in a desert for so long, and having to adjust to a different time schedule, climate, and lifestyle.

"Their never going to learn to adapt unless you force them to." He heard a voice say.

He turned around and noticed the imager was back on. The person this time looked a little more aged, and slightly beat up, yet still the same person. Reeves was still trying to figure out who he was.

"Getting rid of the intoxicating plants was a good start, but that's all that's needed. These people must adapt as the D'ni once did, and then as they did when they were brought here."

Reeves turned and began writing into a linking book, many would be needed if they were to all to leave this age, and evacuate into the new one.

"As you write, there is much I need to tell you. About your family, and about your purpose."

Reeves looked up from his work for a moment and realized that this time the imager was live, not just an old recording that would anticipate his movements and thoughts.

"Go on." Reeves said, a light whimper in his voice.

"The descriptive book that is this age has been passed down secretly through my family. It's been something the D'ni government has been searching for, for a very long time. It would be yours now, if it wasn't for a few mistakes I made.

"One, was marrying your mother. That in itself wasn't really a mistake, it was her race that made it difficult. You're only half D'ni my son, the other half is of the people known as the Bird Men."

Reeves stopped writing and turned to the man that was shown through the imager. Reeves suddenly realized where he had recognized him, he was the man who had caused all these problems and he was the one that forced his hand on the linking book!

"You!" Reeves shouted, "You caused all this? You are the cause of my hideous deformities? You are the one that has caused me all these problems? Your forefathers wrote this disgusting age where the people live only to serve?" Reeves face turned red with anger.

"My son, you must realize the circumstances. I was the one these people speak of, actually I come from a long line of them. Mora was interested in discovering who I was, and I allowed her without realizing the consequences!" the man rambled.

"Who is Mora?" Reeves demanded.

"Your mother. She was stationed on a sky ship that watches this planet."

"Sky ship?" Reeves eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"This age is filled with races. More than the D'ni could ever imagine would live in one age. These 'Bird Men' come from a planet that never developed inter-age travel. So, to feed their growing empire they took to the stars. It's truly amazing, and they have taught me more things then the D'ni ever believed could be possible."

"Why didn't you share this with the D'ni Empire?" Reeves probed.

"That's why I was imprisoned. I didn't allow the D'ni to have the technology, nor the age. They took you from me because they thought you could hold some of their answers. As you aged you remained nonetheless D'ni in appearance. But it appears that the recent stress has caused a catalyst and the ahrotahn blood is eliminating the D'ni blood."

Reeves closed his eyes, quietly calming himself by uttering a few unknown words, even to himself. His mind began to wander. He felt his body drift into a dead state.

Stars whirled around him, thousands of races, people, beliefs, and ideas spun around him. Suddenly his body broke apart into more stars, and joined them. He saw many people, forefathers, great people, but flawed.

A tear gently slid down his eye. All of his special treatment wasn't because he was an outstanding guildsman with great ancestors, but because they were always waiting, and watching for him to spill something or to somehow give away a secret. He realized how greedy the D'ni were, they desired nothing more than to prove that they were ultimately more supreme than all other races.

Reeves knew who he was. He was a great leader, a master, and one that could free his people. His adopted people. What the Bird Men had done was wrong, and so was what the D'ni did. He would make sure that his people would not make that mistake.

He took a deep breath and found that he had never really disappeared, and that his so called father was still watching him, waiting for some kind of response.

"My son I-"

"Don't say another word. It doesn't matter who I am, or who my ancestors were, what matters is that these people are not destroyed. My people." Reeves interrupted. He grabbed all the books, ink, and pens he could find, and put them in a bag.

"Goodbye my father. And thank you for helping me understand who I am." Reeves walked out of the tower and realized that that was the last time he would see his father, wherever he was.

…

Exia was in a state of panic. Reeves had to come soon otherwise it would be all over. Korek was now moving into the topic of technology, and had mentioned a few times that he thought it was time for an exchange.

She glanced out the window to see if Reeves was coming, but couldn't see anything as it got very dark at night. The moon was almost out of sight now, and the stars were so distant that they only added a little light to the city.

"…and so I bring this proposal to you, my brothers, we will give you our replicating technology, along with some of our weapons, in exchange for your building materials." Korek announced loudly.

Exia froze. Her eyes were fixed on her father, watching his every move. His face reddened and it appeared he was about to explode. Korek stared into his eyes and said something, though Exia couldn't hear.

Gorn relaxed slightly. He smiled and outstretched his arms to embrace Korek, "Of course!" He shouted. And grabbed Korek in a strong hug. Korek stumbled, apparently not ready for that type of response.

Exia cursed and walked toward one of the windows. Reeves was late, and didn't make it in time for them to stop the exchange. She shouldn't have trusted him, not with her life, nor her heart.

She looked up at one of the distant stars, a green one. It was brighter than the others because it had two stars, according to the Bird Men. Something stirred inside her, there was something very unsettling about that star.

Suddenly she saw it again. It was flickering, which meant something was passing in front of it. She focused on the area around the star, hoping to see the outline of whatever it was that was moving past it. Then She saw it.

"Exia!" She heard a voice whisper from below. She quickly lost concentration and looked down; outside Reeves was jumping up and down having his arms about two floors down shouting and holding a book.

"It's in here! They're in here!" He shouted.

"Who?" Exia asked coldly.

"The people! Only one third of the population believed me, but they came, and they're in here!" Reeves now shouted.

"Believed what?"

"This age is going to die! We must all relocate to this age! Iglarno!" Reeves started looking around for some sort of entrance to the building. Exia noticed and reached out her hand.

To Reeves' surprise the appearance of her being up a few stories was a sort of optical illusion probably caused by the strange stone that they built their homes out of. Quickly he climbed in through the window and stood in the party room.

Exia stared at him fiercely. "You're too late. Korek already made the technology exchange, their probably loading up his precious cargo now." She turned away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever they have planned is doomed. This entire planet will be destroyed soon, please help me!" Reeves looked into her feline eyes that she was trying to hide from him. Reeves felt something twitch in his eye and she suddenly agreed to help.

Reeves reached into his pocket and pulled out another book. "Here, this is a linking book, under no circumstance do you touch the panel. We should spread slowly talking to small groups of people in order to avoid mass hysteria."

Exia nodded, "Good idea, where shall I start?"

Reeves pointed to a group of young-looking healers that were looking around timidly.

Within a few minutes they had convinced, and linked, only 20 people out of a room of nearly 200. They had talked to a little over 150 of them, and it didn't look like they were going to take many more.

"We should get your family and leave." Reeves whispered to Exia.

Exia frowned, "I don't want to leave these people." She said.

Reeves explained to her that there wasn't enough time left, and that if they didn't hurry, they wouldn't make it. She reluctantly agreed and approached her father. Reeves stayed behind quietly, listening.

"Father, there is something I must tell you!" she said, giving him a tap on the shoulder, and leading him away from the dining table.

"My! Where did all the guests go?" He asked, bewildered and confused.

"That's what I must tell you!" She tugged on his arm, but he was focused on looking around the room and figuring out where the guests had gone.

Just then Exia heard something she had hoped not to hear again for a long time.

"Rile em mill mi Exia." Came a voice behind her.

"Reeves has the book. We're taking them there." She said, in a trance-like tone.

The person stepped around her, and into her sight. It was Korek. His eyes were widened, and he had a very tight smile.

"A book, Exia?" He asked, with an inquisitive smile.

"No… I won't tell you!" She shouted, backing away from him. Her father seemed to only have a confused look on his face and wasn't aware of what was happening.

Korek turned to face Reeves, who had frozen in his tracks, clutching the book in one hand, and a candle holder in the other. A few remaining guests had taken notice of what was about to happen and they quietly crept out the doors

"How do you do that?" Reeves asked in a puzzled tone.

"We can all do it. It's an art. Much like the one you hold in your hand." Korek responded.

"You know of the art?"

"Only legends. Somehow your people have created new worlds… something my people need."

Reeves began counting in his mind. They were now down to just seconds.

"Exia, hold your book over those candles. You and your father must link!" Reeves shouted. Something within his throat trembled and he felt his eyes do that same strange twitch.

Exia suddenly appeared to be in a trance, she held the book over some candles and smoke began to curl out from underneath the book, she grabbed her father's hand and forced it onto the panel, and in a moment they were both gone.

Korek's eyes widened. "The book!" He shouted and grabbed the book just as it knocked over the candles.

"I wouldn't…" Reeves started, trying to distract Korek just a few seconds longer. Korek just smiled "I have the book here, you can't stop our scientists now, we'll figure out how your books work." But it was too late. More smoke billowed out of the book. Korek's smile slowly turned into a look of panic.

Korek thrust the book's pages open, which only caused them to ignite, and in seconds the second linking book wasn't a second choice anymore. Just piles of burning pages and carefully compiled writing remained.

But Korek knew that there was another. Slyly he reached down and tapped something on his belt, and in a shimmering green light, a long sword with hooks and holes appeared in his hands. It looked like it had been carefully perfected over the years to specially grab hold of vital organs.

"Give me the book half breed." Korek muttered in a cruel, disgusted way.

"It's too late Korek. In just a little time this will all be destroyed." Reeves said with a smile on his face. He opened the book and moved his palm toward the panel.

Korek charged at him, his sword extended toward Reeves' stomach.

But Korek connected with nothing but a falling book. His sword caught the book as it fell and split it in two, scattering pages throughout the room. Korek slipped and plowed into a table, scattering food onto the floor, and knocking down a few candles, igniting the cloth that wrapped around him.

It is fortunate for him that he suffocated just 1 second before the destruction of the age. It was a horrifying one, and anyone who survived it lived forever in agony. For as the mansion began to burn, and its windows filled with flames, the planet's star released a large cloud of hot gas that engulfed the planet, instantly sterilizing it.


End file.
